1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatus such as, for instance, copying machines and the like, which are capable of simultaneously executing both an document image input operation wherein an image on a document is read and once stored in a memory device and an image forming operation wherein an image is formed by reading image information stored in a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far, image forming apparatus such as copying machine and the like have been put to practical use, which are capable of simultaneously executing both a document image input operation to read and store a document image once in a memory device and an image forming operation to form an image by reading image information stored in a memory device.
In such copying machines, while a series of operations ranging from a document image input operation for storing document image information to an image forming operation for forming an image from the image information stored in a memory device are being executed simultaneously, even when user finds any setting error during the course of operations and desires to suspend either one of the operations, if user depresses a break key, both operation were suspended.
As described above, there are image forming apparatus such as copying machines and the like, which are capable of simultaneously executing both the document image input operation for reading an image of a document and once storing the read document image in a memory device and the image forming operation for reading image information out of the memory device and forming an image. In such apparatus, when user desires to select and suspend a desired operation in the state wherein a series of document image input operation for storing document image information and an image forming operation for forming an image from the image information stored in a memory device are being executed simultaneously, both operation are suspended. So, there was such a problem that if this apparatus is operated again there was a large time loss.